Torn Between Two
by xRandomButtonsx
Summary: Mikuru asks Kyon on a date and they start going out. Haruhi gets in a jealous fit, angry that she's not loved by the one she loves. Who will Kyon choose? Mikuru or Haruhi?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Suzumiya Haruhi No Yuutsu (or The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) fanfiction

This is my first Suzumiya Haruhi No Yuutsu (or The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) fanfiction. Hope you like it!

Torn Between Two

It was an ordinary day of the SOS Brigade. Well, our definition of ordinary. Koizumi and I were playing Othello, Miss Asahina was brewing her excellent tea, and Nagato was reading as usual. Now where was Haruhi you might ask? Probably picking up some new sleazy outfit for Miss Asahina to wear.

Then, the door flew open. Haruhi ran inside and shut the door. She quickly locked it.

"Sorry I'm so late! I had to pick up something for Mikuru…" Haruhi looked at Mikuru suggestively. Mikuru immediately hid behind me.

"Aw come on Mikuru! I promise you'll like it. BUT so you don't feel bad wearing it, I got one for myself too!" Haruhi looked in Koizumi and I's direction.

Koizumi already knew what they were going to do, so he nodded in a way of understanding and left. I on the other hand, left reluctantly.

I know you may already know this, but I have a slight crush on Miss Asahina. But I also have a slight crush on Haruhi (you may have known that too), I can't figure out whom to choose…

"YOU BOYS CAN COME IN NOW!" Yelled an eccentric Haruhi.

The door was wide open when I turned around. I was shocked by the image in front of me. Haruhi was dressed as a cat. A very sexy cat I may add. She was dressed in a black leather bikini that barely covered her body. If it weren't August, she'd be freezing right now. Of course she had the ears and the tail. She also had on knee-high leather boots. Where does she get this stuff?

Miss Asahina was dressed the same exact way, but to me, she looked sexier.

"So Mikuru and I are going downtown to pass out some flyers. Haruhi said this while putting her arm around Miss Asahina.

"What?!" Miss Asahina started tearing up. They both walked out of the room. Well, Miss Asahina was dragged out. I waved goodbye, still feeling bad for Miss Asahina.

2 HOURS LATER

When they came back, Miss Asahina was sobbing hysterically and Haruhi was pissed.

"DAMN THOSE POLICE OFFICERS!" Haruhi exclaimed while sitting in the computer chair.

"What happened this time?" I sighed.

"Some dinky police officer found us and asked us if we had a license to pass out these flyers. I told him no, so he took us in his car and down to the station. Mikuru started crying while he was calling our parents about this. Then he released us and we stormed back over here." She sighed, finished her story. "Well, there's nothing else to do today. DISMISSED!" Haruhi shooed Koizumi and I out yet again.

Koizumi left as soon as we just out of the door, but I decided to wait and comfort Miss Asahina a little. The door flew open and Haruhi emerged, muttering curses under her breath.

I walked back inside to find Miss Asahina back in her school uniform, crying on the floor. I decided to try and talk to her.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

She looked up, surprised to see me there.

"Oh Kyon, you're just the person I wanted to see." She said while wiping her eyes.

"But yes, I'm fine. Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Uh sure. What is it?" I helped her off the floor and we sat at the table. She was blushing. She looked so cute doing it.

"Um Kyon, would you like to go on a date with me tonight?" She asked sheepishly.

My heart started beating faster. Miss Asahina wants to go on a date with me? Am I dreaming? If I am, nobody wake me up.

"I'd be happy to go on a date with you. What time?"

"Around 7. If that's okay with you."  
"I'm fine with it"  
"Okay then, it's settled." She said while getting up. She made her way over to the door. Before she left, she turned around and spoke to me. "Kyon, thank you."

And with those words, she left. I was still standing there, dumbstruck.

Hshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshs

Well this isn't the best chapter I've written, but it's still pretty good. The only reason I didn't use honorifics is because when I first watched this anime, I watched it in English. I not quite used to the honorifics. Also, I'm ignoring the whole "Mikuru can't date guys from this time plane" thing. Anyway, chapter 2 should be up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Jealous Much Chapter 2**

**The Date**

It was 6:30pm. I was finishing up getting ready. I looked pretty good at the moment. I was wearing a baby blue dress shirt with black dress pants. I also had black dress shoes. I hope I'm not too overdressed. Well it's not like I'm going out with Haruhi.

OH CRAP HARUHI. She'll kill Miss Asahina and me if she finds out we're going on a date. Maybe she won't find out. What if Miss Asahina and I start dating after this?

Wow, I still can't believe that we're going out on this date. I sat down on the bed while thinking this. I'm getting exactly what I wanted when I first saw her. I wanted to do many things to her when I first saw her, but I have self-control.

I glanced at the clock. 6:55pm. I might as well head over to Miss Asahina's house. I waved goodbye to my parents and sister and hopped on my bike. I fished around in my pocket and pulled something out. It was Miss Asahina's address. It was written on her adorable stationary paper. I stuffed it back in my pocket and started pedaling to her house.

I got there at 7:05pm. There was a single light on inside the house. I guess she likes to save energy. I parked my bike next to the mailbox and started up the stairs. I peered inside the house from the window. There was no one inside. Eh, she's probably still getting ready.

I finally got enough courage to ring the doorbell.

"C-coming!" I heard Miss Asahina yell sweetly. She opened the door. When she fully opened the door, she looked stunning.

She was wearing a baby blue halter dress (coincidence? I think not.) with black heels. She had on silver drop earrings with a matching tennis bracelet. She had no makeup, but she didn't need it. I feel a nosebleed coming on…

"Oh hi Kyon. I'll be in a second. Just let grab my sweater" She scurried back inside for a quick second. Then she emerged from the door, quietly shutting it behind her.

"Let's go," I said. "Sorry I only have my bike but I thought it would be better than walking"

"Oh no this is fine. I don't mind at all"

I got on my bike. Then Miss Asahina got on. We both just barely fit on together. She wrapped me arms around my waist. We both blushed momentarily but then moved on. I started pedaling to where ever we were going.

"So um where did you have in mind?" I asked her, turning around slightly.

"Well…" She pondered for a brief moment. "I was hoping we could go see a movie, and take a walk or something…if that's okay with you"

"Oh that sounds perfect. Wanna get something to eat first?"

"Um sure!"

We ended up going to a café to get something quick. We figured out that there's some movie that Mikuru wanted see starting at 8:00pm. At the moment, it's 7:35pm. After our food and tea, we decided to not waste time and leave.

The movie was some love story that I barely paid attention to. I was to busy staring at Miss Asahina and her adorable facial expressions.

After the movie, we went on our walk around the park.

"So…why'd you decide to ask me out all of a sudden?" I asked her.

She blushed when I asked this. "Um well, I've liked you for a long time and… I finally worked up the courage to ask you on a date!" She said, surprised at her confession.

"Oh really?" Without thinking, I cupped her chin in my hand and moved closer to her face.

"I've liked her for a long time too" I could feel her heart beat quickening and her warm breath on my face. I finally closed the gap between our faces by kissing her. She was surprised at first, but then got into it. Since we were too busy kissing, we failed to notice a pissed and shocked Haruhi across the pond.

After our walk, I decided to take Miss Asahina home. It was almost 10:00pm anyway. That was enough excitement for the day for both of us.

Like the gentleman I am, I walked Miss Asahina to the front door.

"Thank you for the wonderful night Kyon" She said.

"No problem. I had a lot of fun too" I responded. It may sound cheesy, but it's the truth.

"Um Kyon? Can I ask you a question?" Miss Asahina whispered.

"Yeah sure. What is it?"

"Um c-c-can I go out with you again another time?" She said so I could barely hear.

"Um yeah okay. Anyway I have to get home now. See you on Monday?" I asked, my heart beating like crazy.

"Yeah see you Monday!" She said cheerfully.

I leaned in to kiss her again. The kiss lasted for about 7 seconds. I walked to my bike and waved goodbye as a got on it.

On the ride home, I couldn't stop thinking that I now have a girlfriend. And that girlfriend is Miss Asahina. I wonder how Haruhi will react to the news.

I got home, changed my clothes, and got into the bed. I couldn't help but think how my dream had come true. I just know that Haruhi will come and make it a living hell. I mean, why the hell does she care so much about me. Seriously I'm just a normal kid.

I turned over to try to go to sleep. I hope this weekend goes by fast. Maybe we can have secret dates in the clubroom during lunch. I know Nagato wouldn't blab to Haruhi. I can't wait until Monday.


	3. Chapter 3

Jealous Much Chapter 3

**Jealous Much Chapter 3**

**The Secret's Out**

It was finally Monday. I spent the whole weekend thinking about Miss Asahina. I couldn't wait to see her. I would've gone to her house on Saturday, but I was forced to watch my sister. I would've gone Sunday but then she was doing something with her parents.

So as I was walking up the hill to school, I wasn't dreading the day. I was actually looking forward to it.

I walked into the classroom, humming to myself. I plopped down in my seat in turned to Haruhi. Her head was on the desk, facing the window. I turned back around, knowing that she wanted her space. Then, a soft voice spoke:

"Why didn't you tell me?" Haruhi said quietly.

"Tell you what?"

"Don't play dumb" Haruhi said while sitting up. Her eyes were red and puffy, like she had been crying. "I saw you on Friday. You were on a date with Mikuru," She said while raising her voice. The whole class turned to face us. "I saw you two kissing." She visibly started shaking. "WHAT, DO YOU NOT TRUST ME OR SOMETHING?" She ran out of the classroom covering her eyes.

Taunaguchi walked up to me. "So what's this about going on a date with Mikuru Asahina?"

I sighed but decided to tell him the whole story anyway.

"Wow you're Asahina's boyfriend? Why not me?" He wailed to the class.

"Shut up. She likes me better and she doesn't even know you!" I yelled back.

He shrugged. "Anyway, you should go check on Suzumiya. She seemed pretty upset."

I know that I wasn't the person she wanted to see at the moment, but I got up to go look for her anyway.

I walked to the clubroom to find Haruhi crying in her chair. Her eyes widened when she saw me.

"Get out. NOW." Her voice was ice cold.

"Haruhi…" I tried to say.

"GET NOW!" She threw a pencil at my head and missed. "DAMN IT I MISSED!"

Haruhi yelled.

"Haruhi, hear me out please"

She stopped sharpening her pencils and set them down. "Come here" she demanded.

I walked over to her and knelt next to her. "Look I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything-" Before I could continue, Haruhi slapped her hand over my mouth.

"Before you continue, I just want you to now that I'm not upset because I like you or anything. I'm upset because I'm the brigade leader and you can't even trust me!" Haruhi stated.

"Ok Haruhi I'm sorry. I didn't mean to not tell you. I really was going to tell you. So back to what I was saying. I really like Miss Asahina. I didn't want you to do anything that would ruin our relationship." I exclaimed. I really hope she understands what I'm trying to say.

Haruhi eyes widened. Then she started laughing. "Why would I try to ruin your relationship with Mikuru? I happy for you Kyon!"

I was surprised. "Uh Haruhi shouldn't we get back to class?"

"Not yet. I have a few for you and Mikuru. 1. No hugging or kissing. 2. No playing favorites even though you're going out. 3.Absolutey no acting all mushy around me or when you think I'm not looking. Got it?" She finished it off by crossing her arms.

"Okay Haruhi we won't do any of these things. Now come on, let's go back to class."

"You go without me. I'll come back soon. I really feel like skipping so I'll take a nap or something."

I laughed at this. "Okay Haruhi. See you later" I said while walking out.

"Kay. Bye"

Haruhi watched me leave.

'_Why can't he see that way I feel?'_ She had pondered.

--

Yay! A new chapter that didn't take a month to put up! Now I'm trying to put in the drama. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Jealous Much Chapter 4

**Jealous Much Chapter 4**

**Haruhi's real thoughts**

**Haruhi P.O.V.**

I sighed, walking around the clubroom. Since there was no one here, it wasn't as fun usual. Well it was better here than class. If I went back to class, everyone would ask me way I was crying. And that's the last thing I need at the moment.

Why did I have to start crying? That lock on my emotions is becoming loose. If I cry, it has to be in private. But then again, this is all Kyon's fault. Why did he have to go out with Mikuru? Can't he tell I like him? I think I might even love him.

Damn him for making me love him. He's such a little bastard.

I sighed again. I don't know what to do with myself anymore. Everyday I become more and more pathetic. Besides, he's not even an alien, time traveler, or an esper! He's just a normal kid.

So why do I find myself loving him? Is my 'those things are not real' side taking over my other half? I screamed, so confused with myself. I heard the bell ring. It's now time for lunch. Should I go back to the classroom? I think I will. But only because I'm hungry.

As I opened the door, I appeared face to face with Kyon. My heart started beating faster for some reason. He was holding 2 boxed lunches.

"Uh hey Kyon. What's up?" Why was I acting all nervous?

"You never came back to class."

"Oh yeah. Well I felt like skipping. I'll come back in the afternoon"

"Okay. Just so you won't miss out on anything, I took some notes on today's lesson for you" He held them out to me.

I blushed hardly. He took notes for me? Maybe he does care about me.

"Um thanks" I accepted the pieces of paper.

"I also bought you some lunch. You don't have to pay me back"

For some reason, I felt faint. I started shaking. I was so happy he did this for me and not Mikuru. Ha! Take that bitch.

Then without warning, I fainted on the spot.

"HARUHI!" Kyon yelled. He caught me before I hit the cold hard floor. That's the last thing I remember before I blacked out.

My eyes flickered open. Kyon was hovering over me.

"Oh good you're awake."

"What happened?" I asked even though I already knew.

"You fainted out of nowhere!" He still looked worried. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah a little. What time is it?"

"Well school is almost over now." My eyes widened. I was passed out for that long? Damn! Well at least I spent some indirect time with Kyon.

"Hey we didn't eat our lunch yet," Kyon observed. He opened one of the boxes and ripped the chopsticks apart. He picked up some food with the chopsticks. He held it near my face. "Here" He said while smiling.

I blushed. He was gonna feed me? Am I in heaven or what? I ate the small amount of food he was holding out to me. It was really good. He spent the next 20 minutes feeding me. Then he started eating himself. The bell rang. Kyon looked at me.

"Well are you gonna have a brigade meeting today or do you not feel up to it?" He asked.

"Oh I will. We can't afford to not have a meeting today!" He laughed. His laugh was cute.

"Remember you have cleanup duty today."

"…Damn!" He laughed again.

"Well I have to get my stuff from the class. So I'll come with you."

"Um ok!" We were on our way out when I stopped him. "What is it Haruhi?" He asked me. Then…I hugged him.

"Thank you Kyon…" I said this while burying my face into his jacket. Finally, he spoke after a few moments of silence.

"…No problem Haruhi. I'll always be here for you." He said this while hugging me back. We just stayed like that. Hugging each other without saying a word.

The door flew open. Of course, Mikuru had to walk in.

"Oh I'm sorry!" She apologized.

…Damn her…

--

Yeah I know Haruhi is OOC. But this is how she really feels (or at least how I think she feels). GASP! 2 chapters in 1 day! I had to add in some HaruhixKyon fluff. Sorry MikuruxKyon lovers. Your turn will be next. Please review! Oh and please give me some suggestions. I get lost on stories sometimes and I don't know what to do with them after a while.


	5. Chapter 5

Jealous Much Chapter 5

**Jealous Much Chapter 5**

**Trouble**

**Normal P.O.V.**

All 3 of us just stood there, staring at each other. It felt as if time was standing still. Then, Haruhi broke apart from me.

"I'm heading back to the classroom for cleanup duty" She mumbled under her breath to no one in particular. She stormed out of the clubroom.

Mikuru turned to face me.

"I'm sorry. Did I interrupt anything?"

"Oh no it's okay"

We stood there in the silence. A few moments later, Nagato walked in. She stared at us for a few seconds. Then she proceeded to the chair nearest to the wall, picked up some weird book, and cracked open the book.

Mikuru brought her attention back to me.

"Well I'm going to change. So if you don't mind…" She pointed to the door.

I left without any hesitation.

On my way outside, I was face to face with Koizumi.

"Ah Kyon! You're just the person I wanted to see," He said this while still in my face.

"Could you back up a little?" I continued to walk outside and I quietly shut the door behind me. "So what did you want to see me for?" I said while crossing my arms.

Koizumi had a serious look on his face.

"Miss Suzumiya has been creating closed spaces like crazy. If you thought the last time was bad, think again"

"But I didn't even do anything. All I did was go on one date. The closed spaces can't be that bad."

"Kyon, I haven't been in class all day. And I haven't slept since Friday. We've been trying our hardest to control this. It's not working. The only way this will end is if you break up with Miss Asahina"

My eyes widened.

"Break up with her? No way! I love her! Why should I have to give up my happiness so Haruhi will be happy? That's not fair! You ESPers can find some other way to do this."

Koizumi shook his head.

"Kyon, you know there's no other way. You have to do it for the sake of the universe. Would you rather go out with Miss Asahina, have the universe fall apart and lose her in the process? Or would you rather break up with her, the world stays the same, and no more closed spaces?

I thought long and hard about this. I would've chose the first one but I'll end up losing her. Besides, I like this universe.

I sighed. "I'll break up with her."

Koizumi smiled his signature smile and patted my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Kyon but this has to be done. Tell Miss Suzumiya I won't be able to make it to the club meeting today. There are probably more closed spaces laying around" And with those words, he left.

I knocked on the door, just to be safe.

"Come in!" I heard Mikuru's soft adorable voice.

I walked inside to see Mikuru brewing some tea. I had to do this now.

"Um Mikuru can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Sure!" She replied in a cheery voice.

We sat down at the same table as before.

"Well, um, there are a few problems with our relationship…"

"We have to break up due to Miss Suzumiya?" She asked.

I was shocked. "How did you know?"

She lifted her finger to her mouth and winked. "That's classified!" I chuckled softly. No matter how many times she does it, it's still cute.

"I'm really sorry Mikuru-chan. I know we just starting going out and…" I felt a warm finger on my lips.

"Kyon-kun…" She removed her finger and passionately kissed me. I gladly returned the kiss. We began to make out for a few minutes, ignoring our surroundings.

Then the door flew open, startling us. In the doorway was Haruhi, looking very tired and pissed.

We broke apart, trying to act like nothing happened. But Haruhi knew better than that.

"What the hell are you guys doing??" She walked over to me, with a look of anger, hurt, and distrust.

"Kyon…" She grabbed me by my tie and practically choked me, "You lied to me. I trusted you and you disobeyed my rules." She let go of my tie, looking like she was about to cry.

"H-Haruhi?" The sight I was seeing shocked me. Haruhi grabbed me by my tie again and pulled me into the hallway. I tried not to make eye contact with her.

"Look Haruhi I'm so sorry. We were just breaking up and we got…caught in the moment. Please trust me." I didn't even realize I was begging her.

"Do you know how much that hurt me Kyon?" Haruhi's voice cracked as she spoke. I finally looked up at her.

Tears were streaming down her face. I felt really bad. If only I could go back in time and make sure none of this ever happened.

"Kyon…you broke my heart." Haruhi collapsed in tears onto the ground. She clutched the bottom of my shirt and looked up at me.

"You really did." When I looked at her tearful face, I almost cried myself. Why did this ever even happen??

I realized when Haruhi cried she looked pretty damn cute. I helped Haruhi up off the filthy ground. She was still crying so I pulled her close to my chest.

She threw her arms around and continued sobbing. I stroked her hair and rested my chin on her head.

She pulled any from me and looked into my eyes. She inched close to my face. I could feel her breath on my face and she could probably feel mine. My heart raced as she got closer.

Then our lips locked. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist. She pressed her body against mine as she deepened the kiss. She forcefully inserted her tongue into my mouth.

We finally pulled apart for air. We were both shocked from that passionate kiss.

"Kyon…I love you. I really do," She breathed out.

"Yeah…me too" We pulled in for another kiss.

We were so into it, we didn't even notice Mikuru and Itsuki admiring us from the window in the clubroom. Yuki was even smiling, but you had to look really closely.

Their mission was accomplished.

--

Ok. I practically finished the story. But I want you reviewers to vote on something for me. Should I either write an epilogue for this, end it here (I really should just do that), or write another chapter (I would need ideas though so if you choose this one, leave ideas!). Please review! Thanks for reviewing my previous chapters also!


End file.
